If Only For One Night
by Spoiledblue
Summary: Complete: Tori and Dustin have been friends forever, but can cupid change that even if it's only for one night?


AN: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I would like to thank all of my reviewers for all of the stories you have reviewed! You guys are awesome!  
  
This is my last installment of my Valentine's Day fics. This one is a Dustin/Tori fic. I do not own the song featured in here. Bon Jovi does and I of course do not own the Power Rangers. If you have not read any of my other V-Day fics check them out: All For Love, Taking A Second Look, Take A Chance On Me, and Can't We Try. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
If Only For One Night  
  
It was Friday night and everyone was gathered at the Bradley Brothers' house for movie night. This had become part of the weekly routine a few months after Blake left for Factory Blue. Hunter felt that this was a good way to get the whole group together at least once a week outside from Ninja Ops. Shane and Cam were relaxing in the recliners in each corner of the living room. Hunter was sitting in a beanbag chair. Tori and Dustin were sitting on the couch. The group had just finished eating pizza and had settled into light conversation about their plans for tomorrow, which was Valentine's Day.  
  
"So Cam, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Hunter started.  
  
"Yeah, Leann and I are going out for dinner." Cam replied simply.  
  
"I'm taking Kelly out to see the new movie with Drew Barrymore and Adam Sandler." Shane added.  
  
"Oh, you mean 50 First Dates?" Hunter asked  
  
"Yeah, that one," Shane completed  
  
"I'm accompanying Kapri to her Girl's Choice dance." Hunter said. He then received weird stares and looks of shock from the group. "What? It's Girl's Choice, she asked me and I accepted. It's no big deal."  
  
"Go Hunter!" Tori joked. "I asked Dustin to be my date for the evening."  
  
Hunter was surprised. 'Had she forgotten about my brother already?' He thought silently. He was interested to find out as to why she asked him. "How come no one is giving Tori the weird stares that you guys were giving me a few seconds ago?" He asked the group.  
  
Cam, Shane, Tori and Dustin all exchanged looks with each other. "That's because these three are always each other's dates for things as long as neither of them are dating anybody." Cam offered as he pointed to subjects of the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I took Tori to my Senior Prom," Shane added.  
  
"Besides, this is our last year in school and no one else had asked me." Dustin said as he reached over and placed his arms around Tori playfully.  
  
Hunter noticed this, but just brushed it off since no one else seem to care. "Cool. Let's pop in the DVD we rented." The group then settled in to watch the movie.  
  
The next evening came and Tori was inside her of apartment putting the last of her jewelry on as she checked herself in the mirror one last time. She looked at the clock and silently prayed that Dustin would be on time. Then she heard the doorbell ring. She went to open the door and found Dustin on the other side of it. He was wearing a white suit with a pale yellow tie and matching handkerchief tucked into the pocket of the jacket. When he saw Tori his breath was taken away. He thought that she looked so beautiful in her white dress with thin spaghetti straps. The dress was simple, but elegant. It was long and white with pale yellow, light blue and light pink butterflies all around the top. The skirt part of the dress had chiffon layers in the same three colors. She had white strapped, open toe shoes on and she wore a simple silver chain with a butterfly charm and matching earrings. She had also used a little lotion that had some body glitter in it. "Wow Tori, you look totally beautiful dude!" Dustin stated as he took in the sight of his childhood friend before him.  
  
"Thanks Dustin, you don't look so bad yourself. I see that you are on time for once."  
  
Dustin nodded and looked down for minute. "Oh, these are for you," he said as he handed her a small gift bag and her corsage for the dance.  
  
"Ooh Dustin, I love the yellow rose corsage. It goes well with my dress." Tori said as she took the flower out of its box and placed it gently on her wrist. She then looked inside the small gift bag and found a box of conversation hearts (AN: You know the candies that say, "Be Mine" and what not.) and a little Valentine's Day card. "Aww, I haven't had these since we were like ten. You remembered that these were my favorites. Thanks!" Tori then gave Dustin a quick hug.  
  
"Yeah, you use to pour out all the candy from the box and read each one." Dustin said as the memory returned to his mind. "Uh, Happy Valentine's Day Tor."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you too. We should get going don't you think?" Tori asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," he said as he took Tori by the hand and led her to his truck.  
  
The two arrived at the dance and found Kapri and Hunter sitting at a table. They joined the two and talked for a little bit. Kapri and Hunter looked cute together. Kapri was wearing a light pink dress and Hunter was in a black suit with a crimson tie. A slow song started. Then Hunter and Kapri excused themselves and went to go dance. Dustin and Tori continued to watch the other people at the dance when a familiar figure approached their table. It was a girl in a light coral dress. She approached Dustin and said, "Would you like to dance?" Dustin looked at her and smiled. Then he looked to Tori to see if it was okay with her. Tori just gave a light nod and Dustin got up to dance with Marah.  
  
'I wonder why she didn't ask Dustin to this dance.' Tori thought as she watched the two from her seat at the table. She couldn't help, but feel a little jealous. Marah had betrayed Dustin once and although she was on the side of good now, she still couldn't completely trust her. Tori was always leery of the girls Dustin talked to. He was too trusting and she never wanted him to get hurt, but somehow he always did. The two of them had been friends since they were four. The older they got, the closer they became. Tori wondered what it would be like to go beyond the boundaries of friendship here and there, but something or someone was always in the way. "Marah doesn't deserve him," Tori said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile on the dance floor Dustin and Marah were dancing and talking. To any observer the two seemed to be enjoying each other's company.  
  
"Oh this is too funny Dustin, you are here with Tori and I am here with my date." Marah started. "I wanted to ask you, but I thought that maybe you were still mad at me for what happened with the whole Beevil thing. I mean we go to the same high school and you barely even talk to me at the academy."  
  
As he was dancing his eyes kept lingering on Tori. He felt bad for leaving her at the table alone, but he didn't want to hurt Marah's feelings either. "Marah, I am not mad at you. I've just been really busy. Honestly though, I don't know you all that well and I would like us to become better friends first before anything else." He finished as he twirled her around the dance floor.  
  
"I understand that I need to prove to you that you can trust me." Marah said as she looked into Dustin's brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, only time will totally tell." Dustin said as the song finished. The two then parted and went their separate ways. Dustin found Tori still at the table and went to go talk to her. "Tor, I am sorry for just leaving you here."  
  
Tori looked up to him and smiled. She loved how he was concerned that he had upset her. "It's okay Dustin. You know, I don't know why, but I really don't feel like being here."  
  
Dustin ran a hand through his wavy locks and offered, "Do you want to totally ditch this thing and hang at the complex?" (AN: If you haven't read my other stories, Dustin, Shane and Tori live in the same apartment complex.)  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go." Tori said relieved. She couldn't stand to be there anymore.  
  
The two got back to the complex and were now sitting on the deck of Tori's apartment. Tori hadn't said much after they left the dance and Dustin didn't understand why. 'Is she upset that I danced with Marah or does she miss Blake maybe?' He thought as he stared at his friend. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become throughout the years. He always thought of her as the tomboy type, but nowadays she was too beautiful for him not to notice. He had thought about asking Tori on a date before, but he was too scared that she would think that he was being crazy. When Blake and Hunter joined the group he got a little jealous at how Tori and Blake would always flirt with each other. It wasn't fair because Blake didn't seem to want more than friendship from Tori since he never really told her how he felt. The group all knew that the two had something for each other, but he left without pursuing things further. "Penny for your thoughts?" Dustin said to break the silence.  
  
"Oh nothing, Dustin." Tori said blandly.  
  
"You know you could never lie to me." Dustin replied. It was too quiet for him. He looked around the deck for Tori's radio. He found it in the corner, walked over to it and turned it on. He walked back to Tori and offered her his hand and asked, "May I please have this dance?"  
  
Tori looked up at him and accepted his offer. She got up and placed on hand on his shoulder and placed her other hand in his. The lyrics of the song entered the quiet night air.  
  
It's hard for me to say the things  
  
I want to say sometimes  
  
There's no one here but you and me  
  
And that broken old street light  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I never knew I had a dream  
  
Until that dream was you  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
The sky's a different blue  
  
Cross my heart  
  
I wear no disguise  
  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
  
That you believed my lies  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Dustin listened to the words as he held Tori close to him. He knew that they loved each other, but whether or not if she loved him in other ways he did not know. Tori was the only one aside from Shane that he could be himself around without being judged.  
  
You pick me up when I fall down  
  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
  
And risk your own life to rescue me  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
For being my eyes  
  
When I couldn't see  
  
For parting my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn't fly  
  
Oh, you gave me wings  
  
You parted my lips  
  
When I couldn't breathe  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
Thank you for loving me,  
  
For loving me.  
  
Tori heard the words to the song and thought of all the times that her and Dustin were there for each other. He would always offer her a shoulder to lean on and she would always try to keep him from getting his feelings hurt. As power rangers the two shared a special connection during battle. They somehow were able to know when the other was in trouble. Tori looked up into Dustin's eyes as the song ended and a new one began. The two were locked into each other's gaze. Dustin gently caressed her face as he thought of what to say next. "Tor, we have been friends forever and I want to say thank you for always being there and most of all for loving me."  
  
Tori continued to hold her gaze on Dustin as she replied, "I love you too, Dustin."  
  
"What do you mean?" Dustin wanted to make sure that he understood what she meant before he went further.  
  
"I mean that we have been friends forever and that my feelings for you have grown." Tori answered.  
  
"What about Blake?" Dustin was curious. He forgot about him for a moment until now.  
  
"What about him? I could ask you the same about Marah," Tori pointed out.  
  
"I told her that I only want to be friends for now. Have you talked to Blake lately?"  
  
Tori moved away from him and leaned over the rail of her deck and looked out to the ocean. She still had some sort of feelings for Blake, but they weren't as strong as before. She did talk to him not too long ago and they talked a little bit about their feelings. They pretty much agreed to wait and see if they still felt the same after he returned from Factory Blue. He would be gone for a year and that was a long time to wait. Tori turned to face Dustin and replied, "Yes, I still talk to Blake, but we're nothing more than friends."  
  
Dustin leaned towards her and placed his hands on each side of her on the rail she had been leaning on. "So, answer me this, do you love me?"  
  
Tori bit her lower lip and then looked up at him and answered, "Yes, but more than just as a friend." She then looked down again.  
  
Dustin cupped Tori's chin into his hand and tilted her head towards him and said, "I love you too Tor, tell me that you will be my valentine - - - even if it's only for one night."  
  
Tori felt a tear escape her eyes as Dustin gently wiped it away. Those were the sweetest words she had ever heard. She whispered, "Yes" as the two met for a long passionate kiss.  
  
When they parted Dustin took something out of his pocket and handed it to Tori. "Here you go."  
  
Tori took it and looked at it. It was two small conversational hearts that said, "I love you" and "Be Mine."  
  
"Thank you Dustin for loving me." The two then settled into the swing chair that was on the deck and just held each other for the rest of the evening. The lingering questions and thoughts of the other people in their lives were lost and left in the wind---for at least only one night.  
  
The End  
  
AN: It's late so, please forgive me for any errors. I proofread this twice, but I may be too sleepy to catch any mistakes. 


End file.
